Missing You
by Shinigami Maxwell1
Summary: Duo und Heero machen sich beide Gedanken um den jeweils anderen. Eigentlich ist es eine Story, die aus beiden Perspektiven erzählt wird. Hope you will enjoy it *smile*
1. Duo Maxwell

Wieder mal lieg ich allein hier, frag mich wo du bist, was du gerade tust. Auf einer Mission, mehr weiß ich nicht, darf ich nicht wissen. Wie jedes Mal. Und jedes Mal, wenn du wieder zurückkommst, muss ich gegen mich selbst kämpfen. Gegen diesen Drang, dich einfach in meine Arme zu ziehen und dir alles zu gestehen. Quatre hat mir eben Tee gemacht und versucht, mich zu beruhigen. Er hat gut reden, sein Trowa ist ja da. Die zwei sind glücklich miteinander, sind sich ihrer Gefühle sicher. Wieso kann mir das nicht auch vergönnt sein? Wieso muss ich meine Gefühle verstecken? Nervös spiele ich mit meinem Zopf, ich muss mich ablenken. Ablenken von dem Gedanken, dass dir etwas passieren könnte. Verdammt, warum mache ich mir so verdammte Sorgen um dich? Dich kümmert es doch so oder so nicht, es ist dir egal. Den Perfect Soldier interessieren keine Gefühle, weder die eigenen noch die anderer. Wir wohnen zusammen hier in dieser kleinen Wohnung, auch wenn mir nicht klar ist warum du eingewilligt hast. Wahrscheinlich weil du dich sowieso nur in deinem Zimmer aufhältst, außer zum Essen und Duschen verlässt du es kaum. Was würdest du tun, wenn du mich, so wie jetzt, in deinem Zimmer sehen würdest? Ich gehe hier rein, wenn du nicht da bis, weil es der einzige Ort in der Wohnung ist, der ein bisschen an dich erinnert. Ich mach die Augen zu, atme tief ein, den vertrauten Geruch. Langsam werden mir die Augen schwer, während ich die Nase in dein Kissen halt. Ich hätte letzte Nacht schlafen sollen.  
  
Ein leises Knacken weckt mich, dann höre ich leise Schritte. Ich springe auf, schaue mich hastig um. Schon wieder die Frage, was passiert wenn du mich hier erwischst. denke ich mir und lächle kurz zynisch. Ich hab gerade genug Zeit noch mal tief Luft zu holen, da schiebst du die Tür auf. Als du mich siehst stellst du deinen Rucksack ab und runzelst die Stirn, ich weiß nicht ob verärgert oder verwirrt. "Was machst du hier?" Deine Stimme ist ausdruckslos wie immer und genau das macht mir klar, dass ich keine Wahl habe. "Hab auf die gewartet."Ich schaue dir in die Augen, du schaust mich prüfend an. "Wieso?" Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist dein Blick nicht mehr ganz so kalt? Es fällt mir schwer, aber das ist wohl der Moment der Wahrheit. "Ich..hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Ok, entweder bin ich verrückt geworden oder ich träume! Weil das was ich sehe kann nicht wahr sein. Dein Gesicht wird weicher, ich glaube sogar ein Lächeln in deinen Augen zusehen. "Oh.na ja, ich bin ok." Du murmelst das, als ob du unsicher wärst, was du sagen sollst. Und ich weiß plötzlich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Alles was ich hinbekomme ist ein verlegenes Lächeln. Ich schaue zu Boden und will an dir vorbei gehen. Doch ich spüre eine Hand an meinem Arm und schaue auf, bleibe verwirrt stehen. Du lächelst mich an, lässt deine Hand auf meinem Arm liegen. Und deine Worte sind wie Balsam, weil sie warm und ehrlich scheinen. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich pass schon auf, dass ich zu dir zurück komme." Du lässt mich los und langsam, ziemlich verwirrt gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Aber kaum ist die Tür hinter mir zu lächele ich und bin glücklich über deine Worte. Es gibt also noch einen Heero Yuy hinter der Maske. Und ich scheine dir nicht ganz egal zu sein. 


	2. Heero Yuy

Verdammt, jetzt hätte mich fast erwischt! Ich bin ja selbst dran schuld, was denke ich auch jetzt an dich? Ich bin froh, dass du nicht hier, in Gefahr, bist. Aber warum, verdammt? Ich muss hier raus.aber komischerweise ist es mir egal, ob ich verletzt werde, ich will dich nur wieder sehen. Während ich mir meinen Weg aus der Station heraus bahne wird mir etwas bewusst. Es war bei den letzten Missionen immer so, immer dasselbe. Ich wollte dich nicht dabei haben, hab dir noch nicht einmal das Ziel der Mission genannt. Du sollst einfach in Sicherheit sein, in unsrer Wohnung. Quatre und Trowa sind ja auch och da, sie kümmern sich um dich. Ich bin endlich raus, schwinge mich aufs Motorrad und brause davon, gerade als das Gebäude hinter mir in die Luft fliegt. Ich habs geschafft, allen etwas vorgespielt. Ein bitteres Lächeln zeigt sich auf meinem Gesicht. Sicher, im Schauspielern bin ich gut. Wie sonst sollte ich es mit dir aushalten? Ich muss dir doch vorspielen, ich würde absolut nichts für dich empfinden, dich lediglich als Kampfgefährten sehen. Es ist für deine eigene Sicherheit.und meine. Als ich die leere Treppe zu unserer Wohnung hochsteige frage ich mich schon wieder, was du wohl sagen würdest, wenn du alles wüsstest. Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir erzählte, dass ich nachts nicht schlafen kann, weil ich an dich denke? Wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich dich beobachte, wenn du schläfst? Wahrscheinlich würdest du lachen.der fröhliche Amerikaner, immer gut drauf. Ich wünsche mir manchmal, besonders wenn ich wie jetzt in unserer Wohnung zurückkomme, dass du mich einfach in den Arm nimmst, mir zeigst, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern kannst. Es ist so merkwürdig still hier, das einzige Geräusch ist das Knacken der Wohnungstür. Naja, vielleicht bist du bei Trowa oben. Leise geh ich zu meinem Zimmer, ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du nicht da bist. Aber dann stehst du plötzlich vor mir, mitten in meinem Zimmer. ich sehe sofort, dass mein Bett unordentlich ist. Warum? Noch als ich den Rucksack abstelle runzele ich die Stirn, ich bin verwirrt. Trotzdem zeige ich nur meine Maske. "Was machst du hier?" Du bist nervös, zögerst mir zu antworten. "... habe auf dich gewartet." Wir sehen uns in die Augen, in deinen steht Unsicherheit. /Wieso hat er hier gewartet? In meinem Zimmer.../ frage ich mich , aber irgendwie ist es ein schönes Gefühl. "Wieso? Du schluckst, ganz so, als müsstest du dich zu etwas zwingen. "Ich...hab mir Sorgen gemacht" Meine Ohren haben mir sicher einen Streich gespielt. Aber es tut gut, das zu hören... ich muss unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln. Aber was sag ich jetzt? "Oh...naja, ich bin ok..." Du sagst gar nichts mehr, lächelst nur verlegen. Duo, du hast ein schönes Lächeln... Zu Boden schauend willst du an mir vorbei gehen, aber irgendwas in mir lässt mich dich zurückhalten. Und dann lächle ich dich an, als du ziemlich verwirrt hoch schaust. " Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich pass schon auf, dass ich zu dir zurück komme..." Ich meine as so und lass dich sofort los. Ganz langsam, ziemlich verwirrt wie mir scheint, gehst du raus und machst die Tür zu. Ich geh zu meinem Bett, kuschel mich in die Mulde, die du verursacht hast und atmete deinen Duft ein der sich mit meinem gemischt hat. Ich seufzte lächelnd. Dann scheint's doch mehr für mich zu fühlen als nur Freundschaft...das tut gut... Lächelnd und geschafft schlafe ich ein. 


End file.
